A Witch Called Kare! and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Kare Nobody
Summary: Meet Kare and Nika, top Guardians of the U.S.A. They were once triplets but lost their sister Megan over to the Darkness. Join them as they are sent over to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from He Who Must Not Be Named and now the Darkness and Megan!
1. A Letter To Begin It All

_Darkness. It surrounded me, engulfing my body, eating away at my soul; and there was Megan. She was right there in my reach! Someone jerked me back and Megan fell from my reach a little bit. It was Nika, my sister. She was pulling me away from Megan!_

_"No Kare! Don't! We can't trust her! She's completely gone over to the Darkness! There's nothing we can do for her." Nika yelled holding a tight grip on me._

_Tears rolled down my cheeks. No! I would not believe her words. That's my sister! I know I could save her!_

_"I can s-save her! Just let me go! That's our sister! She needs us, she needs me! No! Megan! MEGAN!" I yelled. _

_Nika's grip loosened. There, just a little bit further and then I could pull her out of the Darkness. I ran, my hand reaching out for her outstretched hand, her head was hung low and her hair hid her face. My hand landed in hers and her hand closed around mine. Something wasn't right; her hand was ice cold! I tried pulling her but she wouldn't budge. Then her head snapped up and her eyes were wide and she smiled evilly at me. She then grew claws and scratched the arm she was holding onto. I screamed in pain and she let go of me. She now had a look of innocence on her face._

_"Why are you sitting there?! Save me! Help its going to kill me Kare! Please Kare; please!" Megan started to cry. _

_She began to fade._

_"No! Megan!" I cried running after her._

"_Its all your fault." Megan whispered and then she vanished._

I woke up to the sound of my mother coming in and trying to wake up Nika first. She wasn't much of a morning person. I sat up and looked out of my window ignoring the background noise of my mother and sister fighting.

My name is Kare Benso, and I had two other sisters until that fateful night two months ago. Nika and I come from a magical family. Our mother, Gaia, was a top Guardian before she fell ill, while our father, Zane, is a wizard of great prestige, a rock star. Since our mother is a Guardian we can perform our own magic without the use of wands! This magic is sacred and is apart of our soul, or that's what mother used to tell us when we were little. Our family lives in America. My mother talks about this boy named Harry Potter and how the stars say he'll save all of mankind and creature alike, but my faith in him is faltering a little each day. How long can he really last?

Anyways like I was saying, Nika and I are Gaurdians. We're the best America's Ministry of Magic has ever seen, beside mother of course. Nika and I go to a local school that Muggle's refer to as "Middle School", but its a drag there because our powers surpass the other students there and because it is a mixed Muggle and Wizard school there are only a few magical classes and they must be kept secret! Nika and I are so bored here. We keep waiting for something exciting to happen. It's no fun without Megan…

"Kaaaarrrreee! Mom and dad are being snoops again! There was a letter for us from the Ministry, and do you know what they did? They opened it themselves and read it!" Nika ranted.

"Eh? A letter? About what Nika?" I said yawning.

"If it's from the Ministry then its probably another mission." Neo yawned as he stretched his back.

"Well if you would stop being mad at your father and I, and just read it then you'll understand why your father and I are so proud of you!" Mother said jumping around.

"Uh, mama, you really shouldn't do that. The doctor said to take it easy!" I said getting up to calm her down.

"Oh my Goddess!" Nika said falling backwards and landing on the floor.

"What is it Nika!" My heart started to speed up.

"Take a look for yourself." Nika said as she held up the paper.

_Dear Miss Nika and Kare Benso,_

_I'm writing to tell you of your new mission. Pack your bags and get ready to head over to London ladies!__Albus Dumbledore has asked the United States to send their two best Guardians, and with your mother being ill and all its up to the two of you. You'll be attending Hogwarts and keeping a watch over Harry Potter. I wish the two of you luck! Make us all proud!_

_Sincerely,_

_Findle, Dawn_

Minister of the American Ministry of Magic

_P.S I have included your school supply-shopping list! Happy shopping Nika! Hahaha._

I looked at the second sheet of paper.

"Yay! Leo and I are so going to kick butt!" Nika said dancing with her wolf. Neo walked over to me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Neo and Leo are going to have to stay here. We can only bring owls, cats, rats, or toads." I said looking down at my wolf.

"What!? Give me that list!" Nika said snatching it from my hand.

"You're doomed without me." Neo said.

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" I said giving Neo a nasty glare, but I patted his head and scratched behind one of his ears.

"So, shopping time!" Mother said.

"Oh no! I'm not going!" Nika said clinging to her bedpost.

"You need to. The list states we need Hogwart styled robes and clothing. They need to measure us dear beloved sister." I said smirking in her face.

"I hate you." Nika said as my mother dragged her by the arm to make her get ready.

I went into my closet and chose a white skirt with a blue tank top. I then went into my bathroom and turned on the shower and undressed while it warmed up. When I was satisfied with the temperature I stepped into the shower. I scrubbed myself down with warm honey scented shower gel and then thoroughly washed my hair. I turned off the water and steeped into the foggy bathroom. I wiped away the fog from the mirror and stared at my complexion. The mark on my arm ran from my elbow to my wrist. It was still there and it hurt from time to time but I was still ok.

I dried off and quickly got dressed. I then went down the stairs and followed the smell of breakfast being cooked. I walked in to see my father sitting and reading his Daily Prophet. I sighed and took my seat next to him and reached for a piece of buttered toast.

"So from what I hear we're going to the Magic Mall today?" father asked as he set his paper down and smiled at me.

I truly loved my father. He was tall and had piercing green eyes. His hair was long and soft and the color of the Earth's dirt. A lot of people say that I would look just like Nika and my father if I had their eyes, but I didn't. I had mother's soft, warm brown eyes. Mother Walked in scolding Nika and dragging her in by the collar. My mother was small and slender with long straight blonde hair.

"Well at least it's the Mall of Magic, and you better let us go to stores that we want to go to as well!" Nika threatened. I snapped out of my train of thought and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes. I keep telling you we'll give you a tons of money to go blow on candy and things but only if you promise to stick with us to get your school supplies and then use some of the money we'll give you to buy clothes." Mother stated firmly.

"Fine." Nika said cramming toast in her mouth.

"So when are we going?" I asked father. I was really excited. Nika and I have never been to the Mall of Magic.

"Well, let have breakfast then we'll go." My father said smiling.

After we had finished breakfast my father stood up.

"Girls, we'll be traveling by Floo Powder. Gotzo is ill today and unable to fly us there." My father said.

Mother came in with a flowerpot in her hand. "Now its really easy girls. Just take a good handful, step into the fireplace, and throw it down while saying the name of the place you intend to go to very clearly. And I stress very clearly because if you don't then you could end up somewhere else! We'll be meeting in the store Snips and Pins, Magic of Mall, U.S.A."

"I'll be going first as an example and then your mother and a few of the house elves will follow behind you." Father said stepping into our large and magnificent fireplace.

He threw down the Floo Powder and was engulfed by green flames. When everything had cleared we saw that he was gone. Nika and I gulped. Mother started to nudge us into the fireplace.

"Ok now take a handful you two." She said holding the pot in front of us.

"Could we write our wills first?" Nika said as she started to freak out.

"Don't be silly. Now take some and go." Mother said.

We both took a good handful of the stuff and threw it down.

"Snips and pins, Mall of Magic, U.S.A!" We yelled together.

The green flames swirled around us as smoke and ashes filled our lungs. We held each other's hand as we were sucked into the fiery vortex. Seconds later we were sliding from a different fireplace. Our faces were covered in soot and we were coughing pretty badly.


	2. The Mall of Magic!

Our father helped us up and we dusted ourselves off. I looked around in awe as I saw tailors and seamstresses run past me all very busy. There were walls upon walls of mounted fabric and fairies were flying everywhere trying to help out. An old woman and a younger female assistant came up to us. She turned toward the fireplace as it began to rumble. Our mother came out landing safely on her feet instead of her butt like us.

"Ah Gaia dear! Come for new dress robes?" The old woman asked dusting our mother off.

"I'm not here for myself Mrs. Meep, but for my daughters. They'll be going to Hogwarts. Could you whip them up some robes and school clothes?" Our mother asked.

"Why of course Gaia! You two follow me and Melly to the fitting rooms in the back." Mrs. Meep said pushing us along as our mother followed.

Nika and I were stripped down to our bras and underwear. It was quite embarrassing really. Nika had Melly measuring her and I had Mrs. Meep. She measured my bust first.

"Oh my, a 36D at your age? Well whatever man ends up snagging you he is a lucky man indeed!" Mrs. Meep said as she turned me around and my mother laughed.

Once we were both measured up we put our clothes back on and thanked them. We followed mother and father to different stores. We went in Spells-A-Million to get our schoolbooks. Then we stopped by Cauldrons, Tools, and Beyond for our cauldron and other things. Then we started our mission to find our wand.

Mother walked into a wand shop called The Forest. Nika and I both stepped inside and inhaled the earthy sent deeply.

"Welcome to the forest. My name is Horm and I will be your guide to finding your wand." An old elf said walking up to the counter.

I took a step back. She was a dark elf and their ways were known to be dark and cruel. I didn't like this one bit.

"Yes my girls will be needing their wands." Mother said.

"Ah yes. The girl of light and purity and the girl of justice and fire, very well give me a minute to find them." Horm said.

So we waited. When Horm finally showed back up my feet were hurting.

"Here we are. Come forth Guardian Nika. Your wand is made of Cherry wood, encrusted with rubies and fires stones, and the essence a baby dragon's first fire and the hairs off of the lion. It matches your hot and fiery nature and your sense of what's right and wrong. It holds great power. Be wise and follow your heart." Horm said handing over the wand to Nika.

"Oh wow. It's so pretty! Thanks!" Nika said.

"Now Guardian Kare, its your turn. Your wand is made from the tree that was hit by the first shooting star, your wand is encrusted with rainbow stones, and it holds the essence of a baby unicorn's mane and the feather of an angel. Keep true to yourself and all of your life answer will unfold in the Darkness as you light the way." Norm said as she handed me my wand.

"Thanks." I said picking it up.

And what a beauty it was. It sparkled and shined like the heavens above. Its colors were as beautiful as a rainbow through a mist. Our mother took us out of the store and led us into the Guardian's Shoppe. Nika and I ran over to the new charms for our spirit bracelets and new orbs for our spirit necklaces. I bought a lot of different orbs and charms and after that mother said we were done. Then we were set loose. Our mother handed us a big pouch of money!

"Now remember Nika, buy some clothes and then go splurge it on sweets and things." Mother said.

"Yeah, yeah ok I get it! Can we go now?" Nika asked.

"Have fun and meet us back in Snips and Pins for one last try on." Mother said walking away.

"Yahoo! Free at last Kare!" Nika said hugging me.

"Look. We go hunt for clothes first then you can drag me all over the forsaken mall. Got it?" I said shaking her by the shoulders.

"Ok." Nika said in a small, scared voice.

First we popped into Witch's Gap. I searched through the racks trying to find some new sort skirts and tanks. I also checked out the shorts and pajamas. I looked over at Nika and saw that she was enjoying herself too. We walked into the fitting rooms and snagged stalls next to each other.

"Hey Nika. What do you think Horm was talking about when she said my life answers would unfold in the Darkness as I lit up the way? Do you think she was talking about the mission or maybe Megan by any chance?" I asked.

"I don't know but lets just leave it be for now." Nika said.

When I stepped out of the dressing room I saw Bessie and Lassie, our house elves, waiting for bags to carry. I walked over with all the things I had tried on and then bought it all. With still more then three fourths of the pouch left I dragged Nika to several other stores and then I let her drag me around.

First we stepped into Bewitched Beauty and looked around in there. I got some makeup and the warm honey super scary collection. Which included ten bottles of wash and shampoo, five tubes of lotion, five bottles of perfume, ten tubes of lip-gloss, one super soft bathrobe, and five bottles of the sleep spray; and because I bought all of that I got the Very Berry Super Scary Collection for free. That's pretty much the same thing except I have all of that with each scent!

After that we headed over to a girly like store called Sugar Sugar Sweetie. This was a girl store and candy store combined! It was like heaven for us. Nika walked over to the girly side first and I headed over to the sweets first. I took several plastic bags and started filling them. I also picked up a box of Chocolate Sushi, one of my favorite candies. Nika came up to me with two baskets already filled.

"I always wondered how you never get fat." I said staring at her basket of pre-filled candies.

"The same way you do. Look, you're going to thank me on that long ass train ride." Nika said waving a Blood Pop in my face.

"Yeah ok. Don't make Bessie and Lassie suffer for your sin of Gluttony." I handing the two house elves some money. "Why don't you two set all of those heavy bags down and tag a break and get something you want." I smiled.

We've always given our house elves presents, but they all choose to stay because we treat them so kindly. They went on their merry way and I returned back to my shopping. I looked at some of the little love charms and trinkets. I bought some new art supplies and then walked back over to the sweets side.

There, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Megan at her favorite candy. I could smell the faint smell of Droobles Best Chewing Gum. Then the girl turned to face me, and just as I thought it was Megan. Nika came running over and she dropped the bag and ran.

"Ok. I'm done. Mom and dad are probably waiting for us." Nika said. Dragging me to the checkout counter.

After everyone, including the house elves, we headed back to Snips and Pins. As soon as we set foot into the room Mrs. Meep dragged Nika and I to the back. We both stripped down again and tried on our school clothes. The white shirt stretched tightly across my chest and the skirt was felt shorter than the ones that I owned, and trust me those were short enough.

"Uh, mother? Don't you think this is going to make us stand out?" I asked.

"Oh come now. There's nothing wrong with looking good while on the job." Mrs. Meep said.

"Can we even safely bend down in these?" Nika asked.

"I don't know but when I find some boy staring I'm going to kick his ass." I muttered.

Mother paid for the robes and we all returned home by Floo Powder again. Nika and I were once again hurled into the fiery vortex and we slid into out family room of our house. All of our bags were there and accounted for. I stood up and brushed off the soot and ash. I really needed a shower.

"Girls look what I got you!" Mother said.

"Eh? What is it mother?" Nika asked.

"Tada! The new never-ending trunk! You can bring your whole closet with you! When you open up the trunk a pop up touch screen shows a list of all the things you have packed! All you need to do is touch the items you want and they'll appear on top! Pretty cool huh?" Mother asked.

"Way cool! I can bring all my cute outfits and the ones I just bought! Yay! Thanks mother!" I said hugging her.

"Oh yeah! This is so cool! You're the best mom!" Nika said joining in on our little hug fest.

"Well you two need to start packing. September first is tomorrow. And Nika, you both will be getting up early." Mother said.

"Yeah, yeah let's go Kare." Nika said as she dragged be up to the room.

Two of the house elves were dragging up our new trunks. They were so cute! Mine was blue with little orange hearts everywhere and Nika's was black and white checkered. I opened up my walk-in closet and set aside pajamas for tonight and a set of my school robes for tomorrow. Everything else I threw into the trunk. I threw all of the things that I had bought today into the trunk except the money I had left over and some of the candy that I had bought; I threw those into a purse I was taking on the train along with a book and a light sweater.

The clock chimed nine o' clock when we were both finally done packing. Nika and I sat on the bed and looked at the new charms and orbs we had bought.

"Look at this one! This one turns our familiars into their baby stage! Let's try it out!" Nika said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Familiar transformation! Stage one!" Nika yelled.

And with that there was a bright red light around the sleeping Leo. And then there was a poof and a thick screen of red smoke. Leo had vanished.

"Oh no! I killed Leo! Oh no! What am I going to do! Waaahhh! Kare! Do something!" Nika said crying on my shoulder.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Can't a wolf get any sleep around here?" Said a squeaky voice.

Nika and I both looked up to see that Leo had transformed into a wolf puff! He was so cute and tiny and fluffy! He was flying all around in the air.

"Wait a minute. Why do I feel so small?" Leo asked. He then zoomed over to a mirror and saw what Nika had done to him.

"What the Hell? Why am I all cute and fluffy?! You have some explaining to do!" Leo yelled flying franticly over Nika's head.

"Oh shut up fluff ball. I assume Nika bout other stage transformations. Right Nika?" Neo asked.

"Uh no. But don't freak out Leo! I got the Guardian's Magical Catalogue! I'll just order some more stage transformations." Nika said backing into a corner as the little Leo started cussing her out.

"I wish my Neo was a cute as you Leo." I said but as I said that Neo began to transform into a little wolf puff too!

"You are so dead when I find a way to get back to normal." Neo growled at me.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! But, you are very cute now." And said cuddling him as he tried to squirm out of my grip.

"When we settle into Hogwarts we'll buy higher transformation charms. We promise. And then we'll come home for the holidays to transform you back." Nika said getting up to take her shower and turn in.

"WHAT?! You mean I have to wait till freaking Christmas?!" Leo and Neo said together in unison.

"I guess so." I called back as I walked to my bathroom to take a shower and turn in as well.


End file.
